


I'll Take Care Of You

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn Malik, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Niall needs a ride home and Zayn is free. They've never really hung out before, but there's something there that needs to be explored.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 42





	I'll Take Care Of You

It’s the middle of class when my phone buzzes. It’s my mom.

Mum: Won’t be home until late tonight

Me: How am I supposed to get home? You’re my ride

Mum: Figure it out

I decided to ask my dad to pick me up. I have to wait until after this class, so I’ll do it during lunch. My parents are recently divorced, so my mom’s been going out a lot lately, hooking up with guys and things like that. My dad’s pretty much completely out of the picture, but once in awhile he’ll do something for me. I hope this is one of those things he’s willing to do. If it’s not, I don’t know how I’ll get home. It’s too far to walk and I can’t afford an Uber or anything like that.

Finally, I get to lunch. I sit with at my usual spot with my friends Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. Harry and Louis are sitting next to each other because they’re dating and Liam sits next to them. Usually, Zayn’s girlfriend Perrie sits with us, but she doesn't today for some reason. So it’s just Zayn and I on our side. Louis, Harry, and Liam are all talking about some new trend they’re into, but Zayn and I sit in silence. We exchanged a simple greeting and haven't spoken any more than that. We’re not very close; I’m mostly friends with Harry and Liam while Zayn and Louis hang out a lot.

The main reason Zayn and I have never really connected is because I’m gay. At least, I'm pretty sure that’s what it is. When I came out to the group, Perrie and him left for a few minutes “to talk” and ever since he’s been really distant with me.

I finally remembered to text my dad to ask him to pick me up. He instantly responded with a flimsy excuse about why he can’t. I knew he would but it still hurts.

“Hey, could one of you drive me home today? I need a ride.”

“I can’t; Lou and I are hanging out today,” Harry says.

“And I’m picking Sophia up from her school.” Sophia is Liam’s girlfriend who goes to the private girls' school down the road.

“Oh, okay. I can walk I guess. I just really don’t want to. It’s, like, two and a half miles.”

“I can drive you,” Zayn speaks up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

We part ways when the bell rings, but only after agreeing to meet up at the front door of the school. During English, I noticed that Perrie was here today, so now I’m just confused as to why she wasn’t at our table during lunch.

After school, I stand by the front door waiting for Zayn. I’m starting to worry that he forgot or just chose not to show up or something when he finally shows up.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride, by the way. I think I forgot to say that earlier.”

“No problem. Let’s go.” He beckons me with a wave and I follow him.

“So, I don’t mean to pry or anything, but why didn’t Perrie sit with us at lunch today? I saw that she was here in English.”

“We broke up.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” We get in the car and I give him my address before silence ensues.

“So... Why did you need a ride?”

“Because my parents suck and don’t care about their child.” I let out a harsh laugh. “My mum’s too busy going out to find a good hookup and my dad wants to focus on his new girlfriend.”

“That sucks. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“It’s really fine. I’m pretty sure it’s my fault, anyway. My dad left almost immediately after I came out and ever since then, they basically avoid me. Sorry, I'm oversharing.”

“Nah, it's fine. Your parents sound awful. I should take over for your dad and mom now. Your dom. Wait… Shit, no, that’s not how I meant that to come out- fuck.”

I start laughing hysterically. Why haven’t Zayn and I hung out before? He’s hilarious and awkward and sweet. “Daddy?”

He turns bright red and I keep laughing. He gives me a playful glare as we turn down my road. “Do you wanna come in for a little bit? This was fun, and it was just a short little car ride.”

“Um, yeah, sure, I’ll come in.”

We walk into the house after he parks in the driveway. I lead him to the living room and then go to the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat?” I shout to him. “We’ve got chips and stuff like that.”

“I’m fine.” I grab myself a bag of chips and both of us a bottle of water and go back to the living room. I bark out in laughter as I continue to speak. “So, daddy, what do you want to do?”

He fidgets a little bit and turns red again. I sit close to him and realize he’s hilarious to watch and I find myself feeling incredibly drawn to him. I’ve never really paid attention to it, but he’s definitely attractive. His cheekbones look like they were chiseled by whatever god’s above. His skin is a gorgeous tan color that I can't help but envy. His hair is a dark black that makes his caramel eyes pop. All in all, he’s beautiful. I sit next to him and try to ignore my thoughts. He’s straight, anyway. At least, he is as far as I know.

“Whatever, uh, you want to, um, do is fine.”

Our faces are close now and I don’t know why he hasn’t pulled back yet. He can’t feel the same way, can he? I stop myself from moving any further in and let him decide what happens. And he does.

Our lips connect and our tongues clash. We stay like that for a few seconds before his hands find my face and he leans on top of me. I let him guide me so I’m laying down and he’s straddling my waist. I can feel his hard-on pressing against my own and I buck up so that they’re rubbing against each other.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You’ve always avoided me, though.”

“Because Perrie knew I was bi and didn’t want me around any gay guys.”

“You let her control you like that?”

“I put my foot down last night when she said she wanted me to cut ties with you completely. I just couldn’t do that; I need my pretty Irish boy.” His pretty Irish boy. He considers me his. And pretty. Oh my god.

With that, he leans back down to capture my lips, but I turn away. “You’re sure you want to do this? I feel like I’m somehow pressuring you.”

“I’m on top of you. How are you pressuring me?”

“I- I guess you’re right…”

He leans down and starts sucking on my neck and leaving marks. The idea of people being able to tell that I did something with him turns me on even more. I let out a moan as he bites at my neck. He starts moving down my body, mouthing at my nipples over my shirt. He pulls at the bottom of my shirt and I pull myself up a little for him to pull it off. He lets out a moan when he sees my body and I blush. He pulls his shirt off, too, and I flip us over. I lick over his tattoos, swirling my tongue around his nipples. I continue making my way down to the bottom of his chest and pull his trousers and pants down. His member pops out and I gasp at the size. Yup, I’m definitely bottoming. (Like there was ever a doubt.)

I wrap my lips around it and Zayn moans loudly, bucking up into my mouth. I push myself as far down as I can go and wrap my hand around the little bit that’s left. Then I start bobbing my head, going further down each time, finally getting his full cock down my throat. Then I fondle his balls a little bit while running my tongue up and down.

“Oh my god, so- feels so good,” Zayn moans out. “I’m gonna-”

He lets out a grunt and cums down my throat. I swallow as much as I can and then lift off of him. “That was- That was incredible. But now it’s my turn to get you off.”

He lays me down on the couch with my ass up and my face pressed into a cushion. He starts kissing my thighs, biting down just enough to leave a mark. Then he works his way up to my hole, licking around teasingly. Finally, he sticks his tongue in and. Holy shit. I knew it’d feel good, but I wasn't prepared for exactly how good. I moan out loudly and he sticks a finger in. It stings a little bit, but none of that matters once he finds my prostate. If I had thought his tongue felt good, this was like heaven. I'm completely blissed out already, and then he places a hand on the other side. The pressure is attacking my prostate from both ends, making me scream out in pleasure. I shoot out thick stripes of cum, completely and utterly blissed out. I lay my head down on the couch and Zayn moves away from me, I think going to find something to clean us up. He comes back with paper towels, some wet, some not.

“That- Oh, god, that was incredible.” My entire body is throbbing from the aftershock of my orgasm.

“It really was, babe.” My heart soars at the word babe.

“Is this- Is this just a one-time thing or- or is this like-”

“I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.” He pauses. “Do you?”

“No.”

“Then it won’t be.”

With that, we kiss, a passionate thing. Our tongues battling for dominance as we hold each other close. I don't know where this will go in the long run, but I look forward to whatever it is.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
